For aesthetic reasons, many containers, such as vases, flower pots, candle holders, drinking glasses, umbrella stands, or the like, are formed having a shape that is inherently unstable, or are easily tipped or knocked over, either unintentionally by an individual or by an animal, or by wind or other environmental condition. Especially where fragile items or liquid is contained, or where the container itself is fragile, such instability frequently results in damage when the container is tipped or knocked over, by breaking and/or by staining or wetting. Thus, it is clear that there is an unmet need for a stable container for one or more article(s) and/or liquid that resists tipping and that is aesthetically pleasing.